Marry You Rudy
by Tatertat
Summary: Rudy needs help proposing to Ms. Applebaum, so does he call? The Wasabi Warriors of course. Are the Black Belt Boyz making a return and what is this about Jack and Kim almost kissing? Read the story to find out! Oneshot!


**Marry You Rudy, SongFic to Marry You by Bruno Mars**

**Hey my people! So, I just came back on my trip to Washington DC, so I didn't have time to write a another chapter of the What If... Series, so here is another story from my cancelled series, The Swag Songs of Kickin It. Anyways this was the second story I written for FanFiction.  
**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or even just reads my stories. I love you guys!**

**I can't believe you have to do this. I mean I am on Fan fiction, but here it goes I do not own Kickin It, Marry You by Bruno Mars, and Crazier by Taylor Swift. Now let's start the story.**

* * *

The Story is in Jack P.O.V (italics is his mind and in parenthesis is his argument)

We were all in the dojo waiting for Rudy to arrive. He said he had some important news. My eyes drifted to Kim. She was talking to someone on the phone. Lately she has been on my mind. _That is because you lovvve her_. My mind and I have also been arguing a lot. (No, she just my best friend.) Then I heard a snap. Eddie was in front of me.

Eddie- "You soooo like Kim."

Me- "No, I don't" Oh no. _You like her. You like her. _(No I don't) Anyways Eddie just shook his head and walked away. Kim came up to me.

Kim- "Hey Jack". She said it was the beautiful smile of hers. _And you said that you don't like her. _Here we go again. (I will hate you at times.) _Yep but all I said is the truth._

Jack-"Hey Kim"

Kim- "I wonder Rudy wants?" She asked. I just nodded. That when Rudy came in. He motioned us to go into his office. We all go inside. Milton, Eddie, Kim, and I sat on the couch. More like Kim was on my lap. I swear I could hear the guys snickering. Jerry had to sit on the arm rest. Rudy leaned against the front of his desk.

Rudy- "So, I want to tell you that I am going to propose to Bethany." We all started to congratulate him, but he shut us up.

Kim-"What are you going to do?" Rudy just shrugged.

Rudy- "I don't know. That where I need your help. Any suggestions?" Jerry stood up. Oh no.

Jerry-"How about I dress as Cupid and ask her for you." We all screamed "NO!" and he sat down disappointed.

Milton- "How about we do a big performance?" We all nodded.

Kim- "How about a big singing performance?" Rudy stood up fully.

Rudy- "I love it. Eddie, Milton, Jerry, we are getting the band back together**. "(A/N-From Ricky Weaver, Remember the Black Belt Boyz) **Kim and I looked at each other and yelled "No!" They all pouted.

Eddie -"Who is going to sing then?" When he said that it made me remember something that happen last week.

_Flashback_

_I was heading to the dojo from Falafel Phil's when I heard singing. I walked in to see Kim singing and playing a guitar. She was singing Crazier by Taylor Swift. She was amazing. _

_Me-"Wow, you have a great voice." She stopped almost instantly and looked up at me. _

_Kim-"Y-You heard that" She stuttered out. _

_Me-"Yeah, you are amazing." She smiled and motioned me to sit next to her. She started to play again._

_You take my feet off the ground. And spin me around_

_Then I join her. I may or may not sing, too .But I kept it a secret like Kim. I might as well tell her. I started to sing with her._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_We both just entered our own world. I started to lean in. She smiled and leaned in too. We were an inch about when Phil and Rudy came in._

I never forget that day. Kim was probably thinking the same thing, because we both volunteered at the same time. Rudy looked at both of us.

Rudy-"Fine, Jack and Kim are singing." We both smiled at each other. I could just lean and….what am I thinking? I give up. I like her okay. _I knew it. I knew it._ (Dang, don't rub it in my face.) Anyways, Rudy then continued.

Rudy-"Eddie, you are on music duty." Jerry snickered

Jerry-"You said duty." We all just glared at him. He stopped.

Rudy- "Jerry, you are in charge of dancing." He cheered,

Jerry-"Hey Rudy, I just made a new dance crew. Can they help?"

Rudy-"Yes, as long as they are good and can kept it a secret from Bethany." Jerry smiled and ran out of the room.

Rudy- "And Milton, can you and Julie be my assistants?" Milton looked confused for once.

Milton- "And what would we do as assistants?"

Rudy- "Help, pick out a ring and make sure everything is working out." Milton agreed. Jerry randomly ran into the room.

Jerry- "They said they would do it."

Rudy- Great, so are the rest of you guys in?" He put his hand out in front of him. We all crowded around and piled our hands in. We all looked at each other and yelled Wasabi, while putting our hands in the air.

* * *

**A Week Later**

We have all been preparing. We couldn't practice at school because Ms. Applebaum might find out. Rudy showed us the ring. Julie and Kim approved so it must have been perfect. _Because everything Kim does is perfect. _ I enjoyed spending a lot of time with Kim … and Eddie, too. _Right and Eddie, too_. Again hate my mind at times. Anyways, we pick out the perfect song. Jerry and his crew looked awesome. We decided to have the proposal take place in the courtyard between us and Falafel Phil's'. Tomorrow would be the day. (**A/N-BTW-It is Friday.**) Kim and I were practicing our song. Eddie was outside hiding the speakers into the plants. Kim and I decided to take a break and sit on the bench.

Me- "Are you nervous?"

Kim-"Yeah, this is my first time singing on front of people. What if I sound bad?" She starts to panic. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

Me- "You will do fine. You have an amazing voice." Kim looked up at me.

Kim- "Right back at ya." Once again, we get caught in the moment and leaned in. But no, Eddie has to come in to the dojo yelling.

Eddie-(yelling) "All the speakers are set up." Kim and I jumped apart. Eddie realized what happened and there was a super awkward silence. Eddie then broke it.

Eddie- "Rudy, Milton, and Julie convinced Joan to block off this side of the mall, so we could do one massive rehearsal before the performance tomorrow."

Me- "How did they do that?"

Eddie- "I don't know. All he said is that Julie had to stay with Joan to comfort her over her lost loves."

Kim-"Poor Julie!" Eddie and I both nodded. I clapped my hands together.

Me- "Alright let's go rehearse. We all walk out of the dojo**. (A/N-This would be the perfect time for a commercial break.)**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Today is the day. I am both super nervous and excited. Julie gave me and Kim outfits to wear for today. I had on a white dress shirt and jeans with some white high tops. I walk into the dojo to see craziness in there. Milton was trying to calm down Rudy who was a nervous wreck. Jerry was yelling at his dance crew in Spanish. They probably had no idea what he was saying. I look to see Kim crying and Julie trying to comfort her. Eddie comes in and stands next to me. He looked at the area like I did and looked at me. I shrugged. He went over to Jerry to calm him down. I walked over to Kim. _Of course, you choose Kim, because you love her._ (Okay, I like but I didn't say anything about love. Wait, do I love Kim?)

Me- "Hey Julie, can I talk to Kim alone for a second?"

Julie- "Sure, I going to go help Milton with Rudy. Good luck." I walked to the bench near the lockers where Kim was sitting there crying. I couldn't bear see her cry.

Me- "Kim, everything is going to be alright."

Kim- "That is what everyone keeps saying."

Me- "You have an amazing voice. You are super talented. You can do this. And I will be right beside you." She looked at me and smiled. I wiped her tears with my thumb. She smiled at me. I returned the smile.

Kim- "Alright, I will do it. Thanks Jack." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off to fix her makeup. I touched the cheek she kissed me on. I sighed and got up. Everything seems to work out for the better. I got to get a good look at everyone. Julie did a good job with picking out the outfits. Jerry and the guys in his crew were wearing black t-shirt. The girls in the crew were wearing black crop tops with white undershirts. Rudy was wearing a black dress shirt with dress pants. Then, I went to Kim who looked great. She had on white blouse with a jean skirt with white leggings. I meant she looked WOW! Then Joan gave the signal that everything was ready. We all ran outside. Kim and I got our microphones from Eddie. We wished each other good luck and went into our positions. Kim was right behind the doors in the dojo, while I was in the same position but I was in Falafel Phil's'. Eddie was also in there with me with all his DJ equipment set up. Milton texted Eddie the signal and he gave me the thumbs up. The music started to play and Jerry's dance crew came out. I took a deep breath and step out.

_(Jack)__It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Then Kim came out like I did.

(Kim)_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

(Both)_I think I wanna marry you_

(Jack)_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

(Kim)_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash _

_we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

(Jack)_And it's on, girl_

(Both)_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby__I think I wanna marry you_

Luckily Jerry taught the simplest dance moves he knew, so we weren't just standing there.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

(Jack)_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like__Ooh_

_, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_

(Kim)_If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

(Both)_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_  
__'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby__I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby__  
__Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

(Jack)_It's a beautiful night_

(Kim)_We're looking for something dumb to do_

(Both)_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Jerry, Kim and I started to walk to where Rudy and Ms. Applebaum were standing. Jerry's crew was still dancing in the background.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

As the song ended, Eddie came out and Rudy got in front of Ms. Applebaum. Milton, Julie, Eddie. Jerry, Kim and I were standing behind Rudy.

Rudy- "Bethany, being with youhas been the best moments of my life and want to take our relationship to the next level." Who knew Rudy can get so serious? Then, again he was hanging out with Milton and Julie all week. He got down on one knee. "Bethany, will you marry me?" Everyone was watching now. We all leaned forward to see what she says.

Bethany-"Well …

…

…

…

…..

...

YES, YES, YES!" We all cheered. Rudy kissed Ms. Applebaum, while I went to hugged Kim. We hugged for a bit long then we should have. When we separated, I found myself leaning in and kissing her. Best part, she kissed back! My mind and I both actually agree on one thing and I am pretty sure Kim was thinking the same thing. That one word was: Finally.

So, Rudy and Ms. Applebaum are engaged. Milton, Julie, Mika are already planning the wedding. The guys and I are going to be groomsman. Rudy asked Bobby to be the best man. Kim, Mika, and Julie are going to be some of the bridesmaids. As for Kim and I, we are still in the honeymoon phase. I forgot to tell you. We are dating now. Maybe one day, Kim and I could be married.

* * *

**Done! Was it good or bad? Let me know! I love your reviews! So, peace out and keep swaging the gangnam style!  
**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
